characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Guilmon
Guilmon and his partner Takato Matsuki are the protagonists of the third season of Digimon, Digimon Tamers, produced by Toei Animation. Backstory Takato Matsuki is a young boy who's a huge fan of the Digimon franchise, especially the trading card game, and even drew up his own fan-made Digimon, which he called Guilmon. One day, Takato found a mysterious Blue Card and swiped it through his card reader, transforming it. After his Guilmon drawing got scanned by the new reader, Guilmon was brought to life, and Takato became his Tamer. When dangerous Digimon start emerging from the virtual world and coming to the human world, Takato, Guilmon, and other Digimon Tamers must come together and stop them. Powers & Abilities * Pyro Sphere: '''A red-hot fireball that Guilmon can shoot from his mouth. One blast is strong enough to melt wood and concrete. * '''Rock Breaker: '''Guilmon strikes with his claws with the force to shatter stone. * '''Digital Hazard: '''The symbol on Guilmon's chest. It signifies Guilmon's potential to become so dangerous and corrupt that he could destroy the digital and human worlds. By channeling its power, Guilmon can light his claws on fire for more damage. * '''Digivolution: '''By channeling Takato's emotional energy into data, Guilmon gains the ability to digivolve into bigger and stronger forms. Each time he digivolves, Guilmon is restored to full health and vitality. Equipment * '''D-Power: '''Takato's digivice, which was created by swiping the Blue Card through his card reader, that signifies him as Guilmon's Tamer. It is what lets Guilmon digivolve. Due to being made from Takato's card reader, Takato can swipe Digi-Modify cards through it to power Guilmon up, give him new weapons, or let him use the attacks of other Digimon. Alternate Forms '''Growlmon: Guilmon's Champion form. Growlmon is much larger and more powerful than Guilmon, along with being more wild and brutal, with his roar having the power to shake solid ground. * '''Pyro Blaster: '''Growlmon shoots a fire blast from his mouth that can blow up a missile turret in one shot. * '''Dragon Slash: '''Growlmon extends blades from his elbows that are enhanced with plasma, which he uses to slash at opponents. '''WarGrowlmon: '''Guilmon's Ultimate form. WarGrowlmon is bigger than Growlmon, with armor made of Chrome Digizoid, the toughest metal in the Digital World, covering his upper body, and other cybernetic attachments. He has thrusters on his back that let him fly, a restraining tool on his jaw to keep him from rampaging, a blade-tipped cable on his back called the Assault Balancer, and the Pendulum Blades, a pair of giant blades attached to his arms. In this state, WarGrowlmon and Takato are mentally linked, letting Takato share his strength with his partner. * '''Atomic Blaster: '''WarGrowlmon fires energy beams from the cannons on his chest that can atomize whatever they hit. * '''Radiation Blade: '''Enhances the Pendulum Blades with plasma for stronger slashes. '''Megidramon: '''Guilmon's Dark Mega form. When Takato's anger reaches its peak, the Digital Hazard's full power is unleashed and Guilmon transforms into this form. Megidramon is a rage-driven monster who is completely uncontrollable. The Digital Hazard is powerful enough to slowly disrupt and destroy both the digital and human worlds for as long as Megidramon is active. Megidramon's entire body is made of Chrome Digizoid, making him extremely durable. * '''Dragon Howling: '''Megidramon roars, releasing a powerful shockwave. * '''Megiddo Flame: '''Megidramon releases an intense wave of fire that can reduce almost anything to ashes, and it gets hotter the closer it is to a source of conflict. '''Gallantmon: '''Guilmon's true Mega form. See Gallantmon page for more information. '''Gallantmon Crimson Mode: '''Guilmon's strongest form. See Gallantmon page for more information. Feats Strength * Guilmon: Can easily smash rock and dig through concrete * Guilmon: Headbutted Gargomon into a wall * Guilmon: Wrestled with a Champion-level Digimon * Guilmon: Lifted and threw Takato with his tail * Guilmon: Held onto a moving train with the tip of his tail * Guilmon: Held up his weight, and the weight of two other Digimon, with one hand * Growlmon: Easily busted down a metal wall * Growlmon: Dug through a building * Growlmon: Stopped a speeding locomotive * WarGrowlmon: Wrestled with and flipped a Digimon fives times his size * Megidramon: Restrained Beelzemon with his tail * Megidramon: It took absorbing the data of three Ultimate-level Digimon for Beelzemon to be on his level Speed * Guilmon: Intercepted a speeding motorcycle * Guilmon: Reacted to attacks from Champion-level Digimon * Growlmon: Moved faster than the Ultimate-level Sinduramon could react * WarGrowlmon: Parried blows from an Ultimate-level Digimon's three-sectioned tail Durability * Guilmon: Shrugged off Renamon's Diamond Storm * Guilmon: Survived a beating from Devidramon * Guilmon: Was barely hurt from being smacked with Leomon's sword * Growlmon: Shrugged off a fifty-story fall * Growlmon: Survived being run over by Locomon * Growlmon: Tanked getting thrown through a building * WarGrowlmon: Shrugged off shots from Beelzemon * WarGrowlmon: Tanked his own redirected Atomic Blaster * Megidramon: Tanked blows from Beelzemon Skill * Can take on Champion-level Digimon without digivolving * Defeated several of the Devas, powerful Ultimate-level Digimon * Defeated Vikaralamon, who three Ultimate-level Digimon could barely scratch, as WarGrowlmon Weaknesses *Naive and childlike *The more he digivolves, the more violent and hard to control he becomes *Megidramon does nothing but rampages around and attacks everything around him Fun Facts * Takato designed Guilmon to be very similar to Agumon, due to being a fan of the Digimon show. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Digimon Category:Fire Users Category:Heroes Category:Reptiles Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Neutral Good Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Namco Category:Completed Profiles Category:Digital Characters Category:Animals Category:Toei Category:Saban